Daemites
Daemites are monsters of unknown origin from 2002 action game, BloodRayne. Their temple was desturbed by the team of nazi soldiers digging into the ground in search for the skull of Beliar. However, their very first appearance was in 2000 survival horror game, Blair Witch Volume 1: Rustin Parr. While staying at the hotel in Burkitsville, Elspeth "Doc" Holiday, main protagonist of the game and one of the agents of Spookhouse, experiences a vivid nightmare which revolves around Daemites murdering and possessing everyone in town. Description Daemites come in two main forms: regular Daemites and guardians. Guardians have no ability to speak or capture bodies, but they are notably larger than humans and possesses immense strength, being able to smash through solid concrete walls and are extremely resistant to firearms, such as rocket launchers. They are also slower than regular Daemites. As name suggests, they serve as a protection of the swarm and Daemite's temple. Regular Daemites resemble long snake-like creatures with heads which look almost human in appearance, although misisng lips and distinct eyes. They attack their victims by whipping them to death with their pointed talis. They also levitate slightly over the ground. However their most peculiar feature is the ability to invade bodies of other living creatures, such as humans. As seen in the game, they force their way into the mouth. After this painful process the victim will fall to the ground, seemingly dead, but after a few moments the host body will leap back on its feet, while what's left of human head falls off to reveal the head of the creature in its place. B`athory Mengele aka "The Butcheress" states that Daemites consume the brain of their host, which is most likely the reason why they are able to operate any kind of weaponry and are seen to be quite keen in hand-to-hand combat, considering that almost all of their host's are nazi soldiers. This is further proven by moments when one of the Daemites in officer's body uses the gas chamber to dispose of Rayne and when the Daemite in Kommando's body still uses his smoke grenades to hide himself from Rayne. Both possessed officer and Kommando use the same phrase "I'll wear you like lederhosen" to mock Rayne, which possibly indicates that they have a hive mind and are able to share knowledges indirectly. The same goes for pharses like "Hurt us!" as heard from every single host body. Daemites also enhance their host's physical abilities, such as making them a lot faster and more agile and making their bodies more resilient. It should be noted that they leave their host body after it is destroyed and can make it levitate if lower limbs are lost. It is worth mentioning that in Elspeth's nightmare, Daemites are able to telekinetically block the doors, trapping their victims and forcing them to kill all the Daemites in vicinity before escaping. The ingame name of their underground lair is Temple, where they have been sleeping for centuries, before nazi soldiers stumbled upon them while searching for Beliar's skull. Daemite's temple is a system of interconnected caves and structures, covered in organical matter with luminicent blobs as sources of light, unidentified plants, poisonous gas emmiters and membranes serving as doors, controlled by eye-like sprouts near them. The ceiling of their main chamber has some monstrous spine-like structure built into it, while organical growths, resembling giant flowers or mushrooms emerge from the flooded areas below. In the center of the main chamber is a flesh red structure supported by numerous strings and beams, which contains aforementioned skull of Beliar. Despite being organaised and intelligent, Daemites are vicious and sadistic creatures. They are aware of incredible pain caused by them when fusion with the human host happens and enjoy it. One of them in the officer's body even exclaims "Breathe! BREATHE!", mocking Rayne while trying to choke her in the gas chamber. Even though their lifestyle seems to be insect-like at the first glanse, it is in fact purely hedonistic; they don't really care about their well-being, aimed at the purpose of experiencing sadomasochistic pleasure from being hurt by Rayne. They are seen constantly shouting phrases like "Hurt us!", "You can do better than that!" when unsatisfied by Rayne's attacks and "Good! Excellent!" when satisfied. They are prone to sarcasm and mischievous behaivor, often mocking their victims and even playfully greeting Rayne after being aware of her precense. Their origin is unknown, however they could be extraterrestrials or could have come from another dimension. It is also possible that they were artificially created by some other race in order to protect Beliar's skull or for some other purpose. History Blair Witch Volume 1: Rustin Parr During her first night in Burkitsville town, Elspeth Holiday encounters Daemites in her premonition induced bad dream. She dreams about waking up in the night and discovering a transparent ghost-like creature in hotel's bathroom, which flees as soon as she finds it. She ventures onward to investigate, bringing all her special gear with her. In the City Hall she finds a sheriff standing standing with his back turned to her, but she quickly realizes that it is a Daemite in sheriff's body and kills it. She makes a remark that "she had never heard of daemites that far north", implying that Elspeth fought them before. After ridding the whole town of daemites, their corpses suddenly transform into regular humans. She panics and soon comes the Stranger, witnessing her shooting herself in the head out of despair. Elspeth wakes up nervously and documents her disturbing dream. Bloodrayne Rayne meets these creatures after venturing deep into the nazi base. She is still on her mission to eliminate high ranked nazi officers, but it soon becomes clear that something is off and that everyone is missing, only puddles of blood left. As she proceeds further, she hears inhuman whispers saying "Hello!" to her. After Rayne pushes the switch to open one of the shutter doors, three dead bodies next to her suddenly come to life, with their heads falling off to reveal Daemites who took control of them earlier. Rayne realizes that she met an enemy far more formiddable than ordinary soldiers, since Daemites are not only willing to recieve pain and injuries from her, but are agile and quick in their new host bodies, constantly leaping and rolling. To make the matter worse, they are just as skilled with any kind of weaponry as their hosts were. Even though many officers have succumbed to being "hijacked", Rayne still needs to dispose of them, while they possesses even higher durability than before and are still able to block her attacks. One of the captured officers even tries to trap her inside a gas chamber room and watches her suffocate, which didn't stop her from breaking the reinforced glass, thus poisoning them with gas and escaping. Later, Rayne finds herself in a laboratory. Besides all the basic lab equipment, she notices many huge metal constructions, storing numerous Daemite specimen behind the glass windows and presumes that these abominations were created by nazi scientists. Upon encountering officer P. Eckstein, she finds out from him that they unleashed Daemites in hopes of discovering the skull of Beliar - ancient relique that is requiried to awake the demon Beliar in Jurgen Wulf's body, who is the founder of Gegengeist Gruppe. After eliminating him and proceeding deeper into the base, Rayne encounters Dr. B`athory Mengele aka "The Butcheress" - a vampire nazi scientist, who adores Daemites and plans to use them as bioweapon. After she is defeated, Rayne reaches the mines and then descends into Daemites temple, where they presumably originated from. The whole place is crawling with Daemites endlessly coming out from tiny holes in the walls. At some point, Daemite guardians appear and Rayne is supposed to kill them in order to make the cyclopic organical formation on the ceiling to move and let her get to the Temple's Chamber, where the legendary skull of Beliar is located. Collecting the Eye of Beliar from the glass skull results in it fusing with Rayne. After this the chamber starts quaking, forcing Rayne to reatreat and notice that one of the walls was drilled through by nazis with the drilling machine. She reaches the drilling machine and makes it fall in the gaping hole, which leads to chain reaction, burying the temple along with Daemites underground. Their fate after her escape is unknown, but it is possible that they are still alive, just sleeping and waiting for someone else to dig them out. Gallery Снимок экрана (181).png|Rayne's first encounter with Daemites. Снимок экрана (183).png|Daemite forcing its way into officer's mouth. Снимок экрана (182).png|Rayne and Daemite having fun. Снимок экрана (190).png|Test tubes in the laboratory, containing Daemite specimen. Снимок экрана (189).png|Officer Daemite during the gas chamber scene. Снимок экрана (191).png|Officer P. Eckstein explaining how they discovered Daemites. Снимок экрана (187).png|Two Daemites using stationary machineguns to block Rayne's path. Снимок экрана (204).png|A group of guardians. Снимок экрана (203).png|Guardian closeup. Снимок экрана (195).png|The Butcheress's pit of Daemites. Снимок экрана (196).png|The Butcheress's explanation. Снимок экрана (197).png Снимок экрана (198).png Снимок экрана (199).png Снимок экрана (208).png|Daemite Kommando. Снимок экрана (209).png|Daemite's temple. Снимок экрана (210).png Снимок экрана (211).png Снимок экрана (213).png Снимок экрана (215).png Снимок экрана (214).png Снимок экрана (216).png Снимок экрана (217).png Снимок экрана (221).png Снимок экрана (222).png Снимок экрана (223).png Снимок экрана (224).png Снимок экрана (226).png Снимок экрана (227).png Снимок экрана (228).png Снимок экрана (253).png|A daemite standing near the cell in the City Hall. Снимок экрана (255).png|Elspeth realizes who is actually in front of her. Снимок экрана (256).png|Elspeth's remark after killing the first one. Снимок экрана (257).png|One of the daemites playfully quoting a town Diner's lodger. Снимок экрана (258).png|Elspeth right before realizing the terrible truth. Снимок экрана (259).png Снимок экрана (260).png Снимок экрана (261).png|Elspeth's realization. Category:Mature Category:Parasite Category:Possessor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadomasochists Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Amoral Category:Stalkers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Families Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Imperialists Category:Mischievous Category:Destroyers Category:Enigmatic Category:Successful Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Terrorists Category:Thought-Forms Category:Crossover Villains